Tracey and Kendryn
by SlickShoesQueen15
Summary: Tracey drags his lovely rear end to me and I make him a girlfriend but he is wondering if I made a mistake or not- plese tell me if this is worth continuing
1. Default Chapter

Tracey and Kendryn  
  
Tracey knocked on Jaded's apartment house.   
  
"Come on, Jaded. Wake up" He hoped. Just then Jaded opened the door in her Pj's.  
  
"What?" She asked sleepy, then completely opened her eyes to see Tracey. "What? Tracey? It's 3 in the morning! Tracey go home!" She shouted.  
  
"No Jaded wait!" He pleaded with her.   
  
"You got thirty seconds!" Jaded warned.  
  
"I need help "Tracey begged pathetic. Jaded pulled out a card with some doctors on it.  
  
"Here go get the help you need " She replied.   
  
"No I have a huge problem" Said Tracey on his knees.   
  
"Don't we all" She back talked. She looked down at Tracey, he looked awfully pathetic and it was pretty damn funny. But the question remained on why he came to someone who made many bashing stories about him for help. What could she do for someone she thought was pretty stupid but regardless he was a nice guy and she was pretty mean to pick on him the way she did.   
  
"I can't find a anime girl that I can love" He explained with a tear.   
  
"Oh, I see. Well you should haven't been on Pokemon then" Jaded laughed .   
  
"Wait, Jaded! I really had no choice it was that or Sailor Moon" He explained.   
  
"That would be pathetic" Jaded replied . "Well Tracey what can I do for you to get you out of my face?".   
  
"I need you to make some one for me" He said falling to Jaded's feet. Jaded blinked twice once with a stunned face the next with a smile.   
  
"You mean you want me to make you a Mrs Sketchit? AW!" She teased.  
  
"Well not a Mrs yet but maybe later" Tracey replied to Jaded's comment.   
  
"Well why did you come to me for this?"  
  
"Because I know you are good at making up new characters" Tracey sucked up "Come on, pretty Jaded, I heard what you did for Willis on Digimon ".   
  
"Well I did make him and Vania very happy people " Jaded considered. "I'll do it ".  
  
"Thanks Jaded" He cried hugging her, she pulled away quickly.  
  
"Okay but same rules that went for Willis" She began to warn.  
  
"What's the rules?"Asked Tracey looking up at Jaded from the floor.   
  
"You have to treat the way she needs to be treated. I make my characters in a way where   
  
they have a special way to be treated but I learned something from that " Jaded explained .  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Love doesn't come with instructions"   
  
"That is a lesson to be learned. What other rules are there?" Tracey willed Jaded to continue. "Well rule number two is like rule number one they are all connected to rule number one the golden rule" She started "Rule number two is if yo hurt her in any way she'll disappear and you will never love again"   
  
"I'd never do that to anyone" Tracey assured her.  
  
"Don't be too sure of yourself "She cautioned him."Rule number three: hurt her heart and be prepared for the worst. Things will happen that I can't say on ff.net ^_^ " She giggled  
  
"You have weird rules" Tracey mumbled.  
  
"Last rule" She continued ignoring his comment.  
  
"Don't come crying to me if you mess up! I can have her made in two days!" She shouted then went back to her cute face that made her look so innocent ^_^   
  
Jaded sat in her character work shop which just consisted on her room, a desk, colors and paper.   
  
"What kind of person can Tracey love" She thought twisting one of her brown curls around her finger and staring at the blank paper with annoyed green eyes. "Well maybe I'll start off like what most guys want then twist it around" She thought and got hard to work on the paper. Jaded made a perfect little figure, but it was not what she wanted. She couldn't do perfect of Tracey. Jaded changed her blonde hair to orange-red and her eyes stayed blue. She became a little shorter then Tracey would be. Her tight cloths became funky and colourful cloths. "Now she needs one more thing a talent and a name too" She smiled. "Maybe she is a writer. Perhaps a singer, or a actress " Jaded stormed off in her mind. "Tracey is a hungry guy, I think I will make her a cook"Jaded concluded. "Well Stacey is quit the popular name, but I'm not going for that. Maybe Wendy? Nah! Lisa? Jen? " Jaded sat in her chair for awhile thinking of what to call her newest anime girl.  
  
"It's not the best name but it's a name that fits her, THOU SHALL BE NAME KENDRYN!"   
  
The next day Tracey returned to Jaded's apartment. She opened the door with a wide smile on her face, the one that made him think she had good news.  
  
"Are you done yet?" He asked   
  
"Yes, She's in the kitchen" Jaded smiled and lead him into the kitchen. "And here she is !" Kendryn was practising flipping pancakes until she noticed Tracey and Jaded looking at her. She stopped and turned to Tracey smiling at him. Tracey was not pleased with the way she looked, she looked like she got all her cloths off the streets and she had a bad dye-job.  
  
"Jaded, she looks like a freak show" Tracey whispered in Jaded's ear.  
  
"Tracey! Give her a shot I made her really nice" Jaded explained with a bright smile as Kendryn walked closer to them.  
  
"Fine" He replied.  
  
"I like him, at least I think I do" Kendryn thought. He didn't really ever looked at her so she felt that Jaded had made her ugly. She panicked in her mind.   
  
"I hope he likes me, I just home so much".   
  
Another lovely rewritten story by me! JADED! Tell me if this si worth continuing please and thank you! 


	2. A thought

A/N: See guys I promised I would have the second part up. Sorry it took so long some bitch complained about my writing to I got temporary suspended. What a bitch I must say! Regardless enjoy this new part of the story.   
  
Early in the morning Tracey woke up in the lovely apartment that the lovely people at Bandai set up for him to stay in. He was greeted by two innocent blue eyes staring right at him. He was startled until he realized it was Kendryn and calmed down. She was still as weird looking as she was the first day Jaded gave her to him a week ago. He realized that she had some defects that Jaded had. She was loud when she thought she was talking at a whisper and she also had a broken Eastern European accent like Jaded.   
  
"Hungry?!" She asked pulling a plate of pancakes and eggs on his bed. It looked edible to Tracey. He took a bit of the pancakes, they were great along with the eggs. "I glad you like them" She replied as she watching him in glee as he finished off her pancakes and eggs like it would be his last meal though she would cook for him all day if he asked her to.  
  
"It was very good Kendryn" He said as he got up and started getting out of his PJ's until he remembered the Kendryn was still sitting on his bed. "A little privacy?" He asked pointing to the door. She quickly picked the now empty plate of the bed and left without a word. After she left he completed getting dressed and was ready to head out to meet Ash at Professor Oak's lab. Ash and him were going to help Ash get ready for the Orange league championship.   
  
(A/N: I know that wasn't in the series and to those who shame me for this well boo frikade hoo)   
  
As Tracey was heading out the door he felt that familiar childish tug on his shirt that he had felt all week. He spun around and looked at Kendryn staring at him innocently.   
  
"Where are you going, Tracey?" She asked looking up at him.   
  
"To meet a friend at Professor Oak's lab" He answered bluntly.   
  
"Which friend?" She asked with a smile. She was only curious about who he was going to see.   
  
"Ash" He replied.   
  
"Who's Ash?" She questioned with childish curiosity  
  
"A friend" He answered slightly rudely.   
  
"May I come too?" She asked sweetly.   
  
"No!" He responded losing his temper a bit before closing the door behind him.   
  
Kendryn sat on the couch a pouted only to keep from weeping. Tracey never wanted to do anything with her and he didn't want her to meet his friends that he seemed to care about a lot more then her. She rubbed her blue eyes and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
"Jaded didn't draw me good enough" She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "No...Jaded never make a mistake like that, I think" She tried to reassure herself. "I guess I will start a big dinner for when he comes home. It will show him how much I care about him. She thought as she picked herself up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.   
  
"So how's this new chick that Jaded made for you?" Ash asked as Pikachu sat on his lap.   
  
"I hate her. She's stupid and ugly and I am embarrassed by her. This is the ultimately worse thing Jaded has ever done to me" He replied flopping on the couch.   
  
"Even the time she burned your drawing and sold your headband on Ebay?"   
  
"Even worse then when She set the American psycho after me" Tracey shuddered as he remembered that crazy little man chasing after him.   
  
"I think you should give her more of a chance. Knowing Jaded she just giving you and test, if you pass it you come out a better person then before" Ash suggested   
  
"Prehaps" Tracey replied in doubt.   
  
to be continued   
  
He doubts me :P meany weany. Oh well please review or I'll shave the kitten *shows you the kitten and the shaver* 


End file.
